Emily Perl Kingsley
from What Do You Do?]] .]] Emily Perl Kingsley is a writer who joined the Sesame Street team in 1970, and retired in 2015."'Sesame Street' writer discusses inclusion of disabled at JAFCO event", Jewish Journal, June 1, 2017. Her son, Jason, was born with Down syndrome in 1974. She wrote a widely read article on the subject, "Welcome to Holland," in 1987, and has been an activist for children with special needs for over 30 years. Her son's story became the topic of an hour-long NBC special in 1977, titled This Is My Son, and Jason co-wrote the book Count Us In: Growing Up With Down Syndrome. By 1981, the duo was making over 100 appearances a year for various groups.Eleanor Berman, "'Sesame Street' Boy Helps the Disabled", New York Times, October 11, 1981. In 1989, her experience raising Jason informed her screenplay for the TV movie Kids Like These which features an appearance by Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and a voiceover cameo by Joan Ganz Cooney. Though Kingsley had written scripts for disabled children in the past, her experiences with Jason increased her desire to mainstream the use of different kinds of people, including Jason himself in occasional segments, as well as guest stars like Itzhak Perlman and Christopher Reeve, and the integration of Tarah Schaeffer as a full cast member: Kingsley has written over 20 children's books, hundreds of Sesame songs, and two Sesame home video releases (Elmo Learns to Share and Elmo Says BOO!). She writes for other companies as well, and recently contributed to two Disney Interactive CD-ROMs. She has won 21 Emmys and 9 nominations through her work with Sesame Street, three EDIs (Equality, Dignity, Independence Award) and a Grand EDI from Easter Seals, and an award from the National Theatre of the Deaf. Kingsley recently began a more direct foray into puppetry when she performed her piece In a Contemplative Fashion at 2006's O'Neill Puppetry Conference, with puppeteers Amanda Maddock, Ryan Dillon, Lorraine Gilman, and Stefano Brancato. Credits Television & Videos * Sesame Street: Writer (1970-2015) * Elmo Learns to Share: Writer * Elmo Says BOO!: Writer * Five Sesame Street Stories: Video adaptation * Elmo the Musical ("Airplane the Musical") Books * Big Bird Follows the Signs * The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover * The Little Red Hen * Farley Goes to the Doctor * The Great Cookie Thief * Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook * The Sesame Street Pet Show * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites * What Do You Do? * Everyone Makes Mistakes * I Can Do It Myself * A Baby Sister for Herry * The Sesame Street Treasury * A Sitter for Baby Monster * The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures * The Sesame Street Library * Big Bird's Busy Book * Cookie Monster's Storybook * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook Song Credits Image:SometimesFood.jpg|"A Cookie Is a Sometime Food" File:3513.jpg|"Adding" Image:Mpiece.fiddler.jpg|"Addition" File:Song.Air.GuySmiley.jpg|"Air" File:Antarctica.jpg|"Antarctica!" Image:AtYourLibrary1.jpg | "At Your Library" File:BalladOfSlipperySlim.jpg|"The Ballad of Slippery Slim" File:BarnInUSA.jpg|"Barn in the USA" File:Beep.jpg|"Beep" File:AMs-BrushingSong.jpg|"Brush Your Teeth" File:3154v.jpg|"Cerrado/Abierto" File:1091-11.jpg|"City-Country Song" File:HoopersProblem01.jpg|"Come Along with Me" File:Song.countingbackwardsinspanish.jpg|"Counting Backwards in Spanish" File:SS1976CountWonderfulSongCount.jpg|"Counting Is Wonderful" File:Darton1to5.jpg|"Counting One to Five" File:3438.ComingSoon.jpg|"Doin' the Grouch" File:DWID.jpg|"Do What I Do" File:ElmoRapAlphabet.jpg|"Elmo's Rap Alphabet" File:4124y.jpg|"Everything's Coming Up Noses" File:Song-exploring.jpg|"Explore" File:FirefighterDad.jpg|"Firefighter Dad" File:GoodNight-WakeUp.jpg|"Good Night, Wake Up Lullaby" File:Whenitsmybirthday.jpg|"Happy Birthday To Me" File:1396d.jpg|"High, Middle, Low" File:CountRuler.jpg|"How Deep is Your Bathtub" File:ServiceDog.jpg|"I Want to Be a Service Dog" File:I'mCold.jpg|"I'm Cold" File:Plane-Married.png|"I'm Getting Married at Eleven" File:1800-23.jpg|"I'm Under the Weather Over You" File:Eb-circle.jpg|"It's a Circle" File:100010.jpg|"It's a Yucchy Old Place" Image:1845b.jpg|"The Letter B" File:2636streetstory1.jpg|"Listen (Conner)" File:3165j.jpg|"Lost Bug Blues" File:1983.JPG|"Noise" File:Song.NoMatterHowYouCountThem.jpg|"No Matter How You Count Them" File:Countessnumber.jpg|"Number of the Day Waltz" File:1836m.jpg|"Run Song" File:Songofthecount.jpg|"The Song of The Count" File:4116y.jpg|"Sound of the Letter L" File:Pollydarton.jpg|"Wavin' Goodbye to You With My Heart" File:FeelingsLP.jpg|"When I Was Little" File:3319d.jpg|"Workout in a Chair" File:1452b.jpg|"You Are What You Eat" Notes On some early projects, she is credited as "E. Kaplin" or "Emily Kaplin" * The Wonderful World of Sesame Street ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * Bert's Blockbusters ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * Rechov Sumsum Program 1 ** credited as E. Kaplin for "Tall, middle, short" ("High, Middle, Low") * Sesame Street Gold! ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * Bert and Ernie: Side by Side ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * The Sesame Street Storybook Sources External links * Journey of Hearts "Welcome to Holland" * Vault.com article * Creative Parents interview Category:Writers Category:Composers category:Authors